Lightweight
by arschmidt
Summary: Katie a estado distraida las ultimas semanas, quiza demasiado.


**Lightweight**

* * *

Se movio sobre las cobijas, aun sin abrir los ojos. Tratando de encontrar el calido cuerpo de su novio y acurrucarse sobre el unos minutos mas, antes de tener que despertar y salir, salir a la realidad donde ellos no eran mas que amigos.  
Una realidad donde el tenia que soportar que todas esas chicas lindas rondaran a James como si un pedazo de carne se tratara.

_Ugh._

_Las odiaba a todas._

Extendio su mano hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama, abrio los ojos inmeditamente al no sentir a nadie a su lado, solo las frias sabanas.

Se levanto rapidamente y recorrio con la mirada la habitacion, la cama a la otra esquina estaba vacia, fijo su vista en el reloj sobre el buro; 9:45. Suspiro pesadamente y una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, "¿Donde esta James?" era lo unico que podia estar pensando.

Guardo silencio unos segundos esperando y se encontrara tomando una ducha, pero no escucho nada. Absolutamente nada, se levanto y tomo unos pantalones del suelo para salir y buscar a James.

Se coloco sobre la puerta antes de sentir su estomago emitir un ruido algo extraño, decidio tomar el desayuno antes de salir a buscar a James, "Tal vez esta desayunando" se dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero al salir no habia nadie, a exepcion de Katie, que estaba con los codos sore la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"Buenos dias Katie." dijo con una sonrisa. Pero esta lo ignoro.

"¿Katie?" la volivo a llamar pasando su mano por frente a su cara.

"¡Hey Katie!" dijo sacudiendola un poco, asciendola salir de su pequeño "trance".

"¿Si?" contesto dedicandole una baga mirada.

"Te he preguntado si sabes donde esta James." respondio caminando hasta la nevera, y tomando un carton de leche.

La joven no pudo evitar una sonrisa, que Kendall ignoro completamente. "Salio con Logan y Carlos a hacer compras." dijo para despues soltar un suspiro, al recordar haberse levantado antes para conseguir un poco de jugo, y al entrar a la cocina se encontro con Carlos, Logan y con James terminando una lista de compras.

Recordo haber preguntado que hacian mientras caminaba a la nevera, y la manera tan dulce en que James le preguntaba si necesitaba algo del mall, y la forma en que se despidio de ella dandole un ligero beso en la frente y descenadole buen dia.

"¡Hey Katie!" la llamo por tercera vez el rubio sacudiendola un poco.

"¿Hmm?" alcanzo a articular al ser sorpendida de esa manera.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Katie?" cuestiono Kendall mientras volvia a la nevera.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiono girandose sobre la silla para poder observarlo.

"Si, has estado demasiado distraida." Katie fruncio el seño "Quiero saber por que."

"N-no, no es nada." dijo bajando la mirada a la mesa.

Kendall fruncio el ceño, sabia que algo andaba mal con su hermana. Y queria poder ayudarla.

"Vamos Katie, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿cierto?"

"Lo sé." dijo despues de unos momentos, comenzando a dibujar pequeñas "J" manuscritas sobre la mesa. Una tras otra. Cosa que Kendall no noto.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, lo unico que se podia escuchar era el sonido que producia Kendall al beber tan rapido del vaso con leche.

"¿Cómo sabes cuando te has enamorado?" pregunto Katie rompiendo con el silencio.

Kendall casi se ahoga... la idea de su hermana menor preguntandole esas cosas le habia tomado con mucha sorpresa.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" cuestiono tratando de recuperar su respiracion.

"Bueno... solo. Olvidalo." dijo volviendo a perderse en sus pensamietos.

Kendall suspiro. "Bueno, es como si tubieras alguna especie de obsecion con esa persona, como si todo lo que intentaras no bastara para poder sacarlo de tú cabeza." no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar esta mañana, cuando no sintio a James a su lado. Se sentia un poco perdido y patetico.

"Siempre procuras lo mejor para él, sin importarte mucho cualquier otra cosa." Katie sonrio, pues siempre trataba de ayudar a James con cualquier cosa que el necesitara. Por muy tonta y descabellada que esta fuera.

"Cuando estas con esa persona, nada puede salir mal. Todo se ve tan irreal y perfecto. Como si de un cuento se tratara." su cabeza se lleno de recuerdos, de él y James descansando uno sobre otro, disfrutando de su compañia, cuando con solo una sonrisa James podia hacer sentir a Kendall que nada podia estar mal.

"Es como, si estando con esa persona te hiciera sentir lo más especial del universo. Como si no importara nada más por que tienes su cariño." Katie suspiro, pensando en todos esos momentos en que con solo una sonrisa, un rose o incluso una mirada James le hacia sentir aquellas "mariposas" en el estomago, o hacerla sonrojar y alegrarle el dia completo. Como esta mañana.

"Como si cada beso, o toque se sientira come el primero. Que te hace sentir electricidad recorrer el cuepo, y una sensacion de plenitud completa. Como..." suspiro, al recordar todas las caricias y su primer beso con James. Todos los "momentos secretos" que han compartido a lo largo de su vida. Todos, siempre se sentian como la primera vez.

"Como si estubieran hechos el uno para el otro." Katie nunca habia besado a James, pero aquellos pequeños roses, o "besos amistosos" le hacian sentir plena, como si no hubiera nada mejor que eso. Aúnque tenia la seguridad que el besar a James debia ser la mejor experiencia en el mundo, sabia que algun dia lo haria y que aquello llenaria sus espectativas. Y que inclusive podria supelarlas.

"Cada vez quieres un poco mas de esa persona, un poco mas de cariño, un poco mas de cercania, un poco mas de su amor..." se perdio en el pensamiento de la primera vez que habia dormido con James como un pareja. La mejor noche de su vida, se susurro en sus adentros. Poder sentir las manos de James acariciar su cuerpo con delicadeza, o los pequeños besos sobre su cuello. Le hicieron sentir electricidad en todo el cuerpo... electricidad en cierta sona intima.

Sacudio la cabeza rapidamente, para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Y volvio a concentrar su atencion en Katie. "Y dime, ¿de quien te has "enamorado"?" dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. La joven rio.

"¿Prometes no decircelo a nadie?" dijo mirandolo serio.

"¿Dudas de mi?" cuestiono con un tono ofendido, llevando su mano hasta su pecho.

Katie rio. "Solo prometelo."

"Esta bien" sonrio "Dime quien es."

Katie bajo la mirada, y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos, vaya que esto era dificil.

"Es James." dijo despues de lo que parecia una eternidad.

Pronto escucho un ruido que le hizo levantar la mirada, y ahi estaba Kendall pasos detras de la mesa, con la boca un poco abierta. Habia dejado caer el vaso.

"¿Ja-James?" hablo torpemente "¿MI James?" Katie fruncio el ceño.

"Si." dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente. "¡Pero no puedes decircelo a nadie!" hablo rapidamente.

Él rubio nego con la cabeza.

Katie estaba enamorada.

Enamorada de James.

Su James.

Su mejor amigo.

Su novio...

* * *

Soy un asco y deberia morir, lo sé.

Pero habia visto tanto "jatie" que pensé;

"¿Qué pasaría sí dos hermanos como Kendall

y Katie se enamoraran de la misma persona?", y

bueno. Aqui esta el resultado.

No é exactamente lo que esperaba, pero me gustaría saber

que piensan y asi.

Gracias por leer, besitos.

chaú


End file.
